


Best Days

by robinasnyder



Series: Bears and Lions [3]
Category: Christopher Robin (2018), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, human!aslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Christopher and the Pevensie family go for a weekend in the Hundred Acre Woods.
Relationships: Aslan (Narnia)/Christopher Robin (Winnie-the-Pooh)
Series: Bears and Lions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Best Days

Christopher Robin still made a concerted effort to go see Pooh and the others a few times in the week, even though his time was now more divided than before. Sometimes this meant that he would just go in the morning to say hello, maybe deliver some leftover breakfast to one of his friends and bring Pooh some honey. But while dating some woman would mean having to slowly introduce her to the idea of Winnie the Pooh and friends, and the entire concept of the Hundred Acre Woods, dating Aslan meant dating someone who understood everything far better than Christopher did. 

It also meant that it became a regular occurrence to spend all weekend in the Hundred Acre Woods. Christopher liked that. He and Madeline would make a couple of picnic baskets worth of food for everyone and the Pevensies would bring enough blankets and chairs that everyone could have them. There was always a picnic at the ever-expanding table in the Hundred Acre Woods. 

Christopher liked those days. He liked seeing Lucy and Madeline bouncing with Tigger, Peter and Owl talking in deep conversation like Peter thought Owl was a great philosopher. He liked how Edmund seemed to like to carry Piglet around, their souls seeming to click in the same way Pooh and Christopher’s did. He loved the way Susan would sit between Eeyore and Kanga. 

“Eeyore likes you,” Christopher said when he and Susan were carrying teacups from Rabbit’s house. 

“Eeyore likes everyone, even if he pretends otherwise,” she said. 

“No, he sees everyone,” Christopher said. “He genuinely likes you, Susan, and not just because you’re part of my family. He likes you.” 

A soft blush settled over her cheeks, then a sadness. “I want to go back to London, for university.” She said the words all at once, like it was a fear she’d been holding between her teeth.

“I thought perhaps,” he said quietly. “I know Peter has plans as well…” 

“I know, but I swear that… I know Aslan wants us to stay close,” she said quietly. “He made a sacrifice to stay with us and help but-”

“He made choices. I don’t think he’d call it a sacrifice to raise you four. He loves you. It’s just very hard to let go when you lose someone you love,” he said.   
“But I won’t be gone forever,” she insisted. “I just want a life… I want to be an adult on my own again.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Susan. And London is only a few hours away,” Christopher said. “You can have a relationship with your family and your own life.” 

“It just feels like… we weren’t with mum and dad,” she whispered, stopping suddenly. Christopher stopped too. They had been walking slowly to give themselves time to speak. But now they both stood entirely still. 

“You didn’t lose them because you weren’t there… that’s not how it works,” Christopher said. “Believe me, I know.” 

“I know,” she whispered. “I just feel like I should have been there. I’m the eldest daughter and-”

“And you’re not and adult. I know you were for a while, but not in your home. I know it makes your skin fit wrong. Nothing’s right now that you’re back. But that doesn’t mean you were another parent to your siblings, or anything but your parent’s children.” 

Susan looked at him, her eyes damp and angry. “What do you know?” 

“I was seven and my father died. Suddenly everyone, including my mother, expected me to be in charge of a household. And that was wrong. Madeline isn’t the woman of the house just because her mother has passed. You’re not an adult right now. So, let yourself be a little selfish.” 

She sniffled and shook her head. “Thank you, Christopher. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.” 

“Sometimes you have to disappoint people in order to save yourself,” Christopher said. “You’re not leaving us forever, and you have two years and some change to get the others used to you leaving.” 

“Just for university,” she whispered. “We’re Kings and Queens. We had an education of Narnia but I want an English education too. If I go back… I’m not sure I was prepared the first time. I want to be ready.” 

Christopher felt his heart light up with pride. “Then phrase it at such when you tell your father. He loves you. He’ll understand. I don’t think he wants to lock you all up. He just wants to protect you.” 

She nodded. “I’ll think about it. I did mean it, thank you Christopher.” 

He smiled and headed on to the table. They picked up their pace a bit to the table. The pair of them set out the teacups for the others. Everyone moved to their particular chairs. Christopher sat between Pooh and Aslan. 

That was one of the things about the Hundred Acre Woods. It was a part of Aslan’s domain. Sometimes he would disappear for a few hours to tend to his duties, but even if he spent the whole day with them, he always did it as a lion. 

Christopher supposed if he had another form he didn’t get it to stretch out as most days that he would spend as much time in that form as he could. He liked the lion form too, if he were honest with himself, though occasionally he would be caught in a fit of giggles when he remembered that his boyfriend was a lion.

Thankfully this was not one of those giggly occasions. 

Instead it was a happy lunch which broke up after a good meal. Christopher was content to let the kids play while he and Aslan found a field to lay in. Aslan lay down and Christopher leaned against his side. He ran his hand through Aslan’s mane, petting him and reading from the book he’d brought with him. Aslan purred, which Christopher could feel vibrating through his body.

Christopher couldn’t have been happier. It was a beautiful sunny day and this science book he’d brought (so he could try and get ahead on Madeline’s studied and be able to help when she needed it) was actually well written and interesting. Aslan’s happiness was just as palpable. 

Then Christopher’s eyes strayed to a passage and he stopped his petting. “Wait,” Christopher murmured and reread the line again. 

“Yes, Christopher?” Aslan asked, his voice vibrating in Christopher’s chest. 

“Lions don’t purr,” Christopher said. 

“Hmm?” 

“Lions don’t purr. This science book says lions don’t purr. So why are you purring?” Christopher asked. 

Aslan let out a deep chuckle. He nudged his head under Christopher’s hand so he would keep petting. Christopher did as requested and Aslan started to purr again. 

“You should remember that I am not an ordinary lion. Also, you would have been disappointed if I didn’t purr,” Aslan said matter-of-factly. 

Christopher blushed. He turned and pressed his face into Aslan’s mane and groaned. “That’s simultaneously sappy and embarrassing.” 

“I think you’re rather endearing when you’re embarrassed,” Aslan rumbled before licking Christopher’s face. 

Christopher let out a spluttering laugh. He wrapped his arms around Aslan’s neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you,” Aslan said. 

“For what?” 

“For loving me and my children. Susan is a little happier today because you spoke with her,” Aslan noted. 

Christopher shook his head. “At least pretend to be surprised when she comes to talk with you.” 

“I will,” Aslan said. He started to purr once more when Christopher began petting him again.   
“I do love you,” Christopher murmured. “I do.” 

“I love you too, and not in the general way.” Meaning the not just in the way a deity should love all of his subjects. Christopher’s heart warmed.

“You’ve made my life better, Aslan,” Christopher said. 

“As you have made mine,” Aslan said. He laid down a bit, letting Christopher shift so they could both lay down. Christopher settled against Aslan’s mane and closed his eyes. 

“A nap sounds good. A good nap on a good day,” Christopher murmured. 

“You do have the very best ideas, after all,” Aslan said, quoting Pooh Bear. Christopher grinned against Aslan’s fur. He imagined they would wake with a few other laying on them or around them. As much as he was looking forward to a nice nap, he almost couldn’t wait to be surrounded by the people he loved like that. 

Aslan’s breath began to deepen and even out. Christopher’s did the same, coaxed into peaceful sleep by the peace of Aslan himself. Days like this were some of the best.


End file.
